


Marvel One-Shots

by Logan_is_heeere



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Strategic Scientific Reserve (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_is_heeere/pseuds/Logan_is_heeere
Summary: Some Marvel One-Shots I thought of, hope you have fun!
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis
Kudos: 1





	Marvel One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> The SSR goes to a funeral, but no one knows who died.

1946 - The funeral

The entire division of the Strategic Scientific Reserve was ordered to go to the funeral. No one knew exactly who had died, but apparently it was an important matter. 

"Thank you, Mr Jarvis. I think I will manage", Peggy Carter said, as she got out of the car.  
"Are you quite certain?" Jarvis stuck his head out of the window.  
"Don't worry, this is a funeral, not a field mission. Isn't your wife waiting at home?"  
"She is. I'm afraid I have not started cooking dinner yet. Do you need a ride home?"  
"No, I'll go straight back to the SSR with the boys. Oh, Agent Thompson. Hello."  
Thomson gave her a curt nod.  
"Did you just call us the boys? Anyway. This is really weird, Marge. I saw some guys with guns walking around here. And died again?"  
"I don't know. Chief Dooley didn' t know either, remember?"  
"This whole thing is fishy." Daniel limped over to them, leaning on his crutch.  
"I heard two men speaking russian over there. And the guys at the gate, they took my weapons."  
"Yes, they did the same to me too."  
They were hushed by an elderly couple right next to them, as a young woman stepped onto the podium. 

"Welcome! I am very happy that there are so many of you here today." She paused. "It is of great sadness that I have to inform you about the death of Agent Margaret "Peggy" Alexandra Carter." Her face was covered with a black veil and she wore a beautiful black dress.  
The agents slowly exchanged a look.  
"You look pretty alive to me", Thompson snorted.  
"Mister. Do you wish to say something?" The woman's voice was soft and gentle and she also reminded Peggy of someone. And she could not recall who it was.  
"Uh, no thank you.", Thompson said awkwardly and evaded Peggy's glare.  
"But I recognise you! You were a colleague, weren't you? Please, come up here!"  
He sighed and elbowed himself through the crowd.  
"Yeah." He calmly scanned the group of people. "You see, I really want to kill Carter from time to time, but I'm pretty sure she's still alive."  
"Oh." The woman gave a small, tinkling laugh and Peggy suddenly realised -  
"Oh no.", she muttered.  
"What?", Daniel hissed.  
"It's her. Dottie. Dottie Underwood."  
The russian spy who had caused and still caused them so much trouble.  
She desperately tried to make get-away gestures, but Thompson only frowned in confusion. 

"What a stupid mistake!" Dottie laughed again, "But don't worry, dear. That can be easily fixed! Hi Peg!" She waved and got a gun out of her handbag and shot. 

"No!" Before she could fire another shot, Thompson stomped on her foot.  
Dottie screamed in rage. She hurled a kick in his gut and he stumbled backwards, almost falling off the podium. He caught himself just in time. 

Meanwhile, the other men started attacking the SSR. Daniel and Peggy stood back to back, fighting against them. 

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Dottie started to fire at him with a soft smile on her face. He jumped off the podium and hid behind a fallen over table. 

"The other agents will take care of these, we need to help Thompson", Peggy said, panting slightly.  
"Then let's go!" Daniel limped towards the podium and hit one of the men with his crutch, right in his face.  
They fought their way over to Thompson, who had just kicked away Dottie's feet.  
"What took you so long?", he snapped.  
"Yeah, we were a bit busy fighting for our lives", Daniel said, as Dottie got up again.  
"Let the grown-ups do the fighting, Daniel!", Dottie laughed, "You can't even walk!"  
Daniel's eyes clouded over and he advanced her. He punched her face. He used his crutch to hit her in the gut, but she quickly snatched it and pushed him back. Daniel stumbled and fell to his knees. Dottie smiled over her little victory.  
"I told you so!"  
While she was distracted, Peggy grabbed Dotties arm from behind. She twisted it and kicked the gun out of her hand.  
Thompson smacked Dottie's head with a vase. She swayed dangerously and fell over.  
"Well, that was easy", Peggy sighed and got Daniel's crutch.  
Daniel glared at her and slowly got up. "Easy? Carter, look around you." His voice was hard.  
"Yes, but -"  
"No time for this", Thompson interrupted them  
"Hey!", he yelled, "We've got your lady! Quit fighting!" He placed a foot on her throat.  
They all stopped and slowly looked around. The SSR was winning and without their asset, Dottie Underwood, they had no chance.  
"Hands up, guys!", Thompson said sharply.  
The men complied and let the agents handcuff them. 

"Good job, Marge." Thompson scrutinised her. "At least for a girl."  
"Oh shut up, will you? You just can't handle anyone being better than you."  
"Better? Who saved the day?"  
"Are you quite finished?" Chief Dooley came out of his office.  
"Sorry, Sir.", they both said in unison.  
"Thompson, my office. Carter - good job." He walked away, shortly followed by Thompson. 

Daniel got up and limped over to her.  
"Hey", he said.  
"Daniel." Peggy smiled. "Are you alright?"  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. We captured those guys, but Dottie… She escaped."  
"You've got to be kidding me!", she cried out incredulously.  
"I know." He sighed. "But you couldn't have expected her to be captured, could you? Thompson is trying to get someone to talk. They say they had orders. But, you know, this might have something to do with our case right now."  
"But you're right!" She said, startled. "Everyone on this case was there!"  
"We'll see if Thompson gets more out of them. Anyway… I was going to grab a drink."  
"Oh", she said.  
"Uh. Do you want to…" His voice trailed off.  
"Oh." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I can't, I'm meeting a friend tonight. Maybe another time?"  
"Right. Of course." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Another time.", he muttered and limped away.


End file.
